You're Lucky I Love You
by StrawberryBlonde16
Summary: Rose decides to take her boyfriend, Scorpius to the Weasley family reunion. Written for the Overheard in Hogwarts Challenge.


A/N: This was written for the Overheard In Hogwarts fanfiction challenge. All of the underlined sentences were quotes that were overheard being said in New York City.

* * * * * * *

You're Lucky I Love You

"You don't know how much I appreciate you coming with me next week." Rose leaned down to give her long term boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

Scorpius looked up, "Well I guess it is about time I meet your extended family, and what better way to do it than at the Weasley Family Reunion."

His sarcasm was not lost on the Weasley standing before him. "Honestly it won't be that bad." She stated once again.

Standing up from his chair he walked to stand behind his girlfriend. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on the top of her friend. "If I survive next week, I may have developed a fear of redheads. I may not even be able to handle you any more love," he attempted to say in a grave voice. She laughed and simply elbowed him softly in the ribs.

Turning around to face him, "Look at the bright side at least Albus will be there to keep you company."

"Yes and so will all of you uncles, and cousins, and brother. Who probably all hate me for the dastardly things I do to you." He smirked and then gave her a swift kiss on the lips.

Rose smiled thinking _if he's still around after he meets me family, then he is the bravest man on earth._

* * * * * * *

A week later the pair stood outside the Burrow, Rose's childhood home. Molly and Arthur Weasley had given Ron and Hermione the house choosing instead to live somewhere quieter. Rose squeezed Scorpius' hand reassuringly as she knocked on the door.

A tall red haired man opened the door, none other than Ron Weasley. "Rosie!" He swept his daughter into a hug. "And hullo again Malfoy."

Scorpius gave a little nod and swallowed hard. _What is she getting me into?_

"Daddy he has a first name." She followed her father into the kitchen where James and Fred looked as though they had just finished breakfast, even though it was already noon.

"God, I'm tired." James said yawning.

"Do you want me to punch you in the head or something?" His cousin Fred offered only to be turned down by a shake of the young Potter's head.

"Well good morning sunshines!" Rose yelled cheerfully. The only reply she received form her two cousins were groans and the sound of their heads hitting the table.

"Oh don't act like you wouldn't rather be sleeping too." Scorpius said playfully.

"Don't be arrogant I have been known to get up before noon before."

"It's only arrogance if you're wrong."

Scorpius sat to talk to the two men and was soon joined by Al. While they conversed Rose decided to make her way into the living room to see who else had already arrived. Hearing voices she decided to stop and listen.

"Since when are uncles supposed to be nice to their favorite niece's boyfriend?" Her Uncle George demanded. "Being nice is overrated!"

Next she her the stern voice of her Aunt Angelina. "Last time you told me something was overrated I got pregnant."

Rose leaned around the corner to see her Uncle looking a bit sheepish. "Uncle George I just want you to make an effort." She walked into the room to give each of her relatives a hug.

Putting his hand over his heart "I solemnly promise to make an effort for you Rosie dear, however half hearted it is." She smiled and moved on to the next room.

* * * * * * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, James, Fred, Al, and now Hugo were trying to warn Scorpius about some of their more eccentric family members.

"Take Aunt Muriel for example. She's right crazy she is." James said.

"No one really knows how long that old bat has been alive," Hugo interjected, "She always carries around a little dog. I'm being completely serious here; you wouldn't think anything could ever be as ugly as that dog."

Fred smoothed some of his vibrant red hair back from his forehead before looking Scorpius in the eye. "And if she asks you to pet the dog, for the love of God, you pet the dog."

Scorpius looked at Albus expecting it to be a joke; his friend only shrugged and nodded his head seriously. Still suspecting a joke he asked, "Well what happens if I don't want to pet the dog?"

The four men all said, "You do not want to know."

Rose rejoined them a few minutes later after Al and Scorpius had started a game of wizard's chess. She leaned over her boyfriend's shoulder and watched, only to see Albus trying to cheat.

"Al, you can't do that. It's not a legal move."

He simply undid his move and rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Oh you and your rules."

"Oh you know very well that they are not my rules."

"You're completely right, your rules would be even more strict and insufferable."

He was answered by Rose sticking her tongue out at him. "Come on Scorpius I want to give you a tour of the house." The two walked out of the room.

* * * * * * *

They had made it through almost all of the Burrow. Rose finally stopped him in front of an old oak door that they had probably passed at least three times.

"This is both mine and my mom's favorite room." She threw open the door and grabbed his hand. Once inside she turned to stand in front of him smiling. "Welcome to the library, where your wildest dreams come true!"

Seeing her standing in front of him reminded him of why he loved her. She was incredibly intelligent, caring, random, and funny, but most of all she loved him. She loved him for who he was and she never cared what his last name was or who his family was, even when his dad was completely rude to her when Scorpius had brought her home for dinner. Smiling he took her in his arms and kissed her softly.

Before things got the chance to escalate between the two lovers all of Rose's uncles trooped into the library.

"Rosie dear, you don't mind if we borrow young Mr. Malfoy here do you?" Her Uncle Bill inquired.

She looked at the pale blond next to her, he seemed to have become even paler. "Um I guess not." She answered unsure.

As she left the room she swore she could hear Scorpius swallow audibly before he sat down with her family.

* * * * * * *

Rose made her way to the kitchen to join her Aunt Ginny and her mother. As she stepped in she heard the last bit of a conversation between her mother and father.

"Ron I don't see why you all feel the need to intimidate the poor boy." Her mother said patiently.

"That's because our hearts are filled with hate and yours is filled with kittens." Ron replied levelly. "He is trying to take our Rosie from us, so naturally we hate him."

"Dad! Scorpius is not trying to take me away from you!" Rose's temper began to flare. This had been an old argument between her and her father. "I swear if you or any of this family screw what I have with him up…. Well I don't really know what I would do but it would be bad!"

Ron walked out of the room to join his brothers and best friend in scaring the boy who just happened to love his daughter.

Rose sat down at the table heavily as James, Fred, Hugo, and Albus sauntered in.

"Hey Rose where's Scorpius? We were going to see if he fancied a game of quidditch." Al asked, completely unaware of the situation.

"He is currently being interrogated." Ginny said as Rose let her head drop to the table. The boys sat down and tried not to laugh.

Fred smiled at his distraught cousin, "Well if this doesn't send him packing then nothing will."

In her attempt to hit him, Rose knocked a pepper shaker off of the table causing it to shatter.

"Honestly Rose!" Hermione reprimanded her daughter "You had to have gotten that from your father!"

"Don't worry mum, I can break whatever I want, because _I _fix it!" With that she glared pointedly at her cousin's who never failed to destroy things. They never seemed to be able to repair them though. She tucked her curly hair behind her ear and muttered the charm to repair the pepper shaker.

"Rose, don't feel too bad about Scorpius going through the inquisition in there. When you two first started dating back in seventh year, the four of us sat him down and threatened him." Al said in an attempt to comfort her.

"You what!" Rose looked at him incredulously. "Scorpius never told me that."

"Well of course he didn't. We made him swear he wouldn't." Hugo replied easily. "We all know that you have a mean bat bogey hex." At that comment Ginny looked up from where she was helping Hermione cook. She looked proud.

"In any case, if I have a little girl, I want her to either have the highest moral standards or be ugly as shit." James stated. For a second the room was silent, and then everyone started laughing.

"Something about the way he said that made me want to hit him." She said to her mother and aunt. Rose turned to face her cousin before saying jokingly. "Are you trying to tell me I have low moral standards?"

James laughed "Of course not Rosie."

* * * * * *

About an hour later Scorpius entered the kitchen. Rose shot up in her chair, "Well how did it go?"

The blond sat down and put his head in his hands. He looked completely exhausted, and like he had just made it through the most terrifying ordeal of his young life. "Sometimes I wish I were gay. A blokes parents would probably be way more receptive." This comment drew laughter from everyone except for James.

"…You were kidding right?" He asked slowly.

"Of course I'm kidding!" Scorpius looked outraged at the idea of his comment being serious. He looked across the table and saw Rose smiling back at him and admitted that the interrogation was well worth it.

* * * * * * *

Later that night Rose and Scorpius sat side by side in the grass looking up at the stars.

"You know I think the worst is over with." Rose said with a smile.

"You don't think any of the relatives arriving tomorrow will try to intimidate me?" Scorpius asked trying to sound nonchalant and unworried.

"No. I don't think anyone else cares about my slimy Slytherin boyfriend." The redhead laughed at his offended face. " Don't worry I don't mean slimy in a bad way."

Looking at her smiling face and her sparkling eyes he couldn't help but lean over and kiss her. "Your uncles really weren't all that intimidating love. Maybe your dad a little."

"Oh don't lie to me. You were probably terrified." She moved over and slid his arm around her shoulders linking her fingers with his.

"Maybe a little, but you know what?" She looked up at him. "It was worth it. I mean if that's what it takes for them to accept me or at least approve of me then I would sit through an interrogation a thousand times over."

A Weasley blush over took her features. "You really mean that?"

"Yes of course I do. I remember the first time I realized that I loved you. And when I told you, you just broke out into this giant grin. It was like I... I just... melted. I melted."

She smiled and kissed him a little more forcefully. "Now I just have to introduce you to the rest of my family, I mean all the ones that are rather weird and a little insane."

"Like your Aunt Muriel? I heard about her dog." This was met with peals of laughter from the woman next to her.

"Yes exactly like Aunt Muriel. And then we just need to get your dad to like me."

"After talking to a room full of Weasley men and the famous Harry Potter for an hour I think persuading my dad will be a cinch." He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "You know, you're lucky I love you, or else I would never be able to survive your family."

Rose sighed contentedly, "Don't I know it. And I love you too."

The rest of the night they sat and watched the stars. Scorpius preparing himself for another day full of Weasley's and Rose thinking about how lucky she was to find a man that was ready and willing to put with her family.


End file.
